Ranger (weapon)
The Ranger is a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Heroes and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Ranger is most common in the level "The Hornet's Nest" and does not appear in the campaign afterwards. Both the Ranger and the Model 1887 are the only shotguns used by the Militia. They are sometimes found with Akimbo, although this is rare. It is always found with Akimbo in "Museum". Multiplayer The Ranger is unlocked at Level 42. The gun is unique in that its sights cannot be aimed down. Instead, the ADS-button fires the second barrel, similar to firing weapons with Akimbo. Akimbo is one of the preferable attachments as it gives the user four shots without reloading, as opposed to only two without Akimbo. The attachment has little cost since the player cannot use the iron sights on the Ranger even without Akimbo. Being able to fire four shots helps at medium range when the target is too far away to be killed in one or two shots. It is also fairly accurate, despite what the Create-A-Class stats say. Akimbo Rangers are seen a fair amount in multiplayer due to their sheer power. Using the Ranger requires fire control, however; the limited ammo capacity, range, and tremendous power of the rangers means it's easy to unload all two or four barrels instinctively and have a fatal encounter while reloading. Knowing when the opponent is in range and resisting the urge to spam the triggers is essential. When Akimbo is used, alternating shotguns is also beneficial to ensure the character has one ready to fire while they reload the other. Akimbo Rangers greatly benefit from reload cancelling, and have an add time of approximately half of the full reload time. The single Ranger has the ability of being able to kill enemies within its maximum and minimum range almost all of the time without Steady Aim and/or Stopping Power. However if one does decide to use the Stopping Power Perk with the Ranger it will gain the ability to kill enemy players with a single pellet within a few meters. Because of the incredible damage that a single pellet can boast, the Ranger/s with Stopping Power is very effective against Painkiller users. It only requires a minimum of four pellets (three with Stopping Power) in order to kill a user with Painkiller. The primary setback of the single Ranger is the constant reloading, especially when using both barrels simultaneously. FMJ is also available on the Ranger, but is largely worthless as the shotguns have very little penetration power. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Akimbo Gallery Ranger_MW2.png|The Ranger. Ranger_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the Ranger. Ranger 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Ranger in third person view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Ranger shotgun is John "Soap" MacTavish's secondary weapon. This can be easily seen on his back during the missions "Back on the Grid" and "Return to Sender". However, he never uses it in-game, and the weapon is not available to the player. File:Ranger on Soap's back MW3.png|Ranger on Soap's back in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty Online The Ranger reappears in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *Foregrip *Angled Grip *Flechette *FMJ *Fast Mag *Laser *Akimbo Gallery Ranger CoDO.png|The Ranger in first person Ranger Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the Ranger Favela Tropical Ranger gameplay CODOL.png|Ranger gameplay on map Favela Tropical M4A1 Tech Dual Mag Reloading CODO.png|The Ranger's HUD icon is shown in the middle of the screen CODO Akimbo rangers.png|Akimbo Rangers seen in Cyborg Evacuation Call of Duty: Heroes The Ranger is used by the Juggernaut. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Rangers are available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered in a dual-wielded form. They were added to the game in the June 27th, 2017 update and are only available in multiplayer. The weapon is unlocked by completing the Rangers bounty. Choosing the Rangers gives the player the clear benefit of firing two at the same time, resulting in additional firepower. However, the inability to aim down the sights can somewhat hamper its accuracy, though this is not of much importance to shotguns (bullet spread is still kept consistent). The Rangers compare most similarly to the M1014, with the same shell count, but can fire more quickly at the cost of reduced range. Compared to other shotguns, rangers fire fewer pellets per shot (at six each compared to eight), but each pellet deals more damage. The overall result is that the Rangers are more powerful within effective range, but less consistent outside of this. This problem can be remedied by firing both Rangers at once, increasing total pellet count to twelve. As with other shotguns, Stopping Power can occasionally make a difference at the edge of effective range or if firing the rangers inaccurately within effective range, but does not impact performance as consistently as it does with other classes of weapons. Ranger users may benefit more from Sleight of Hand due to the very low shell count, or Juggernaut to increase survivability. Unlike other shotguns, no attachments can be fitted on the Rangers. Prior to release, a Ranger could be seen holstered on the back of Captain Darren "Graves" Cosgrave in the Depot. Gallery Rangers MWR.png|The Rangers in first-person Rangers Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the Rangers Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Create-A-Class picture has only one trigger, while the pickup icon and third person model has two. *When picking up Akimbo Rangers in "Museum", the left Ranger will be drawn up, as usual, but the right Ranger will be drawn down, as if the weapon was coming off the player's back. de:Ranger (weapon) es:Ranger ru:Рейнджер (дробовик) Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Shotguns